The Others
A group of crazy people who joined a cult to worship an island deity known as Hellraiser. It was all started when Hellraiser recruited Olicaradus to be his best buddy. Olicardus then started a pyramid scheme and recruited lots of gullible folk to come to the island and give him money, in exchange for rewards that never come. The Others obey Hellraiser without question for the most part, under Olicardus' command. They have been used to fight both the Dharma Initiative (having committed two purges on them) and 1foxi monster's various machinations. Many of them were infected by the Black_Oil and turned into Oileans, forcing Hellraiser to exile them via stargate into space where the host bodies died in the vacuum. When the First Evil sought to take over the island with an invasion of uber vampires, Hellraiser transformed many of the Others from Glee singing ninjas into GLee singing ninja vampire Slayers. Many of them were killed fighting the vampires and Bringers, but they won in the end. Members of the Others include: Olicardus , the representative of Hellraiser to the Others and anyone who arrives on the Island. Made immortal by Hellraiser. Has now succeeded Hellraiser to be the new Island Protector. Ben Linus - one time leader of the Others, who has basically wandered off for the most part and left Olicardus doing all the work. Charles_Widmore - one time leader of the Others. Was banished for stealing Olicardus' stash of mcutcheon whisky. Left to set up his own empire at Widmore Industries. Now dead. Aldo - one of the more stupid ones. Duped into setting the frozen donkey wheel back on its axis after a purple polar bear dislodged it and caused Flight 815 to crash. Banished to Tunisia and died after Amelia landed on him. Amelia - another dopey Other. Was with the island folk who time travelled to escape a Wraith invasion. Ordered by Olicardus to move the frozen donkey wheel according to instructions gathered from the Light house and Olicardus' magic eye, to send people back to the present. She misturned the wheel and sent them to the ice age instead. She herself landed on Aldo in TUnisia, killing him, and was then eaten by the purple polar bear. Justin - killed by Jackfaces. Mr._Indy_Friendly - a friendly guy who likes to wear fake beards and make out with Arturo (eaten by 1foxi monster) and later Arturo's twin. TeamLost Julliet - fertility expert who loves following orders. She had a parallel universe twin on the island too. Navayenne charlotte - mysterious blue skinned redhead from an alien planet. Mana Lucia 1foxi - a new recruit to the island, and Olicardus' new rep on the island, and presumably also leading the Others. DFaraday Dogen - ninja ex banker. Guards the temple, teaches the Others to be ninjas. Bea Klugh - died leading the Black Oil infected Others into the stargate, dialed to a spacegate, where she and the infected people died, leaving the black oil to float harmlessly in space. Danny Pickett - died during the Oilean invasion